Les nouvelles ailes du Royaume des Ptizêtres
by Samathou
Summary: Cette année un peuple de ptizêtres, les Fetchus, va choisir un nouveau roi parmi les membres de la famille royale pour le représenter et siéger au sein des monarques du Royaume des Ptizêtres. Cette cérémonie a seulement lieu tous les 8ans. Koena fait partie de ces individus inscrits dans la liste, et trouve cette nouvelle expérience assez intrigante.
1. Chapitre 1: Le jour J

Hola tout le monde! : )

Après deux ans sur ce site, je me suis finalement résolue à publier ma première fanfic, alors j'ignore encore ce que ça va donner...

Mais j'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous plaira pour un début. : )

* * *

PS1: **Tout d'abord, il est important de noter que les ptizêtres font partie de l'univers de Rayman, imaginé par Michel Ancel, donc la propriété de ces personnages revient bien à Ubisoft.**

PS2: **Je pense écrire d'autres chapitres, si vous en voulez.**

PS3: **Si vous êtes bilingues ou vous vous sentez plus à l'aise avec l'anglais, sachiez que la même fanfic existe en cette langue: **The new wings of the Teensie Kingdom.

oOo

**Fiction classifiée T **(juste pour être sûre... x)

Titre: _Les nouvelles ailes du Royaume des Ptizêtres_

Auteur: **Samathou**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Le jour J**

"Koena, Koena! Réveille-toi! Allez, réveille-toi!"

Cette voix m'extirpe de mon rêve, et m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux, toujours alourdis par le sommeil.

"Mouais?"

Je recherche la silhouette de la personne qui m'appelle, avant de finalement la percevoir.

"Il est 11heures, bordel ! Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui on doit être présentables pour la cérémonie du futur roi à 14h! Prends ta douche, mets un peignoir et mange, puis trouve-toi une tenue adéquate!"

Je fronce les sourcils et baille, puis jette un regard bref vers lui.

"Phhhh... il est seulement 11h... Hmm... Matt, t'es vraiment un bon cousin, mais laisse-moi me lever dans 15minutes..."

"Non, dans 5minutes!"

"10..."

"Bon d'accord, va pour 10minutes, mais alors dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi!"

Pourquoi est-ce si important? Ils choisissent juste au hasard qui va être le futur roi parmi les ptizêtres de sang bleu, puis cherchent ensuite à évaluer ses capacités psychologiques (bien sûr, l'élu peut refuser ce statut social ou même renoncer à celui-ci plus tard... et s'il ne fait pas son travail correctement ou pourrait s'avérer dangereux, il peut également être déchu).

L'autre communauté de ptizêtres a une reine qui adore se vêtir de rose, porter une perruque noire (oui, car soyons réalistes: nous n'avons normalement pas de cheveux sur nos têtes mais porter une perruque, c'est comme une forme d'élégance, ici), et se maquiller souvent avec du mascara pour faire ressortir ses cils.

Aussi est-il que même si notre présence s'avérait singulière et étrange dans les villes quelques années auparavant, aujourd'hui les êtres humains nous acceptent naturellement. Ils se sont finalement habitués à nous: au départ, certains de nos semblables subissaient des expériences scientifiques menées par des hommes curieux qui voulaient comprendre quel genre d'espèce nous étions, et comment nous étions composés.

Mais ils cessèrent vite leurs pratiques quand ils découvrirent que nous étions nous-même relativement avancés, munis d'intelligence, et que notre civilisation ressemblait beaucoup à la leur.

Par ailleurs, fascinés par notre spécimen, ils avaient essayé de communiquer avec nous, mais se sentirent outrés quand ils apprirent que nous étions bien menés à disparaître: notre existence se fait de plus en plus rare sur cette Terre. En l'occurence, la plupart de notre population se situe en France, et a d'ailleurs été découverte là, mais avec la technologie et les moyens de transport d'aujourd'hui, on a également pu découvrir d'autres ptizêtres partout dans le monde avec des moeurs différentes.

Bon, je parle beaucoup... Je devrais prendre mon portable et voir il est quelle... Oh, merde! Il est 11h24! Je lui avais dit que j'allais me dépêcher en plus... alors vite, vite... je vais faire comme si pendant 10minutes, l'air de rien, j'avais rangé ma chambre...

Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre Matt, qui est visiblement en train d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille.

Je joins mes mains derrière le dos puis m'approche de lui, intriguée.

"Tu fais quoi?"

Il se tourne vers moi.

"Je prépare un discours au cas où je deviendrai roi. Et tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs; t'es même pas capable de dire quelque chose publiquement sans hésiter et corriger une connerie que tu as dite précédemment. Au moins là c'est sûr, et t'as juste à lire et à organiser tes idées."

Je baisse le regard vers mes mains qui jouent entre elles nerveusement.

"Mais... euh... on peut toujours trouver quelque chose à dire, et c'est plus naturel, non?"

Il fronce les sourcils et rencontre mes yeux une fois de plus.

"Koena, pourquoi écrirais-tu quelque chose que tu ne penses même pas? Tu me dis qu'écrire des notes c'est plus superficiel. Certes, tu dois être convaincante et parler naturellement, mais tu penses pas que ce serait moins maladroit de faire ça plutôt que de chercher des mots toutes les 20 secondes à l'improviste? T'as 18ans, j'en ai 25: je m'y connais davantage, alors crois-moi, tu devrais te préparer.

Et au passage, j'ai accepté de vivre avec toi en tant que membre de la même famille, mais si jamais je deviendrai le futur souverain, je vivrai dans un château (un grand château avec plein de ptizêtres femelles!) et tu devras te débrouiller! "

Perplexe, je le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de lui demander enfin si le déjeuner est prêt.

"Tu déconnes, il n'est qu'11h30! T'as le temps! J'vais faire des saucisses dans 20minutes si t'as aussi faim."

Quelle enflure, il m'a réveillée à 11h et m'a stressée pour rien.

* * *

Bon, je suppose que je suis prête: je porte quelque chose de simple en fait, c'est-à-dire la typique tenue verte et violette des Grand-Minis. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis sûre qu'avec ça je suis présentable dans n'importe quelle circonstance, et honnêtement, j'avais la flemme de trouver quelque chose de plus original.

"Koena, bouge-toi et va dans la voiture! J'vais d'abord aux toilettes."

Je m'assieds dans la place du passager avant et je siffle. Une pensée me vient à l'esprit: c'est comment d'être roi? C'est comment à l'intérieur du château? C'est luxueux? Est-ce que le futur roi s'accoutumera à son nouvel environnement? Et à ses devoirs? Tous les 8ans, ils nous ennuient avec cette histoire... et dès qu'on a 17ans, si on fait partie de la famille royale, on est marqués dans la liste du possible futur monarque.

Soudain, je me fais surprendre par une violente secousse, et heurte l'avant de la voiture: cela m'a presque fait tomber du siège.

Matt me contemple d'un air pensif.

"Désolé, tu rêvassais et j'avais oublié de te rappeler de mettre la ceinture quand j'étais revenu."

Et on a seulement une demi-heure de route devant nous...


	2. Chapitre 2: Le roi?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont complimentée pour ce premier chapitre et qui m'ont encouragée à continuer. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également!

PS: Il s'agit une fois de plus de la traduction de la version en anglais (et ça m'a pris du temps, fiou!). Je pense éventuellement à essayer d'inverser la technique et de plutôt écrire en français pour traduire en anglais. Je verrai. Bref, en tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que j'ai pu publier la traduction le lendemain de la version originale. Je n'écris pas ce petit PS en gras car il ne me semble pas indispensable.

* * *

**-Chapitre II: Le roi?-**

Devant la fenêtre, je contemple le paysage qui se défile à mes yeux: il s'agit surtout de montagnes et d'arbres.

La forêt m'est tellement familière: je fais tous les jours partie de ce petit monde, je passe et je m'en vais, je m'assieds sur le bord d'un lac, et j'apprécie toute cette sérénité, cette mélodie du silence et de ces quelques êtres qui chantent et qui vivent dans ce milieu naturel, avec nous, les ptizêtres.

Franchement, les villes sont si bruyantes... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre tout ce désordre! C'est surtout un endroit pour des humains. Oui, pour des humains. Et quand je vais là-bas, je me demande comment ils font pour supporter tout ça... Comment font-ils? Mes propres oreilles ne sont pas aussi visibles que celles des humains, et je ne peux demeurer dans ce genre d'endroit: est-ce peut-être car notre ouïe est meilleure que la leur? Ou est-ce juste par simple accoutumance?

Je remarque aussi comment c'est si dynamique, là-bas: il y a des véhicules partout, des gens partout, qui parlent, qui bougent et qui bougent, et qui courent... On dirait qu'il y a comme un rythme de vie. Ont-ils l'habitude d'être aussi organisés? Ou est-ce peut-être car je n'apprécie pas cette idée d'organisation?

"T'as l'air pensive... tu penses à quoi, Ko?"

Je suis prise dans ma propre bulle par mon cousin, et me tourne vers lui.

"Juste à... juste à... cette façon dont la vie humaine est programmée... et dynamique... ça me paraît étrange... ils vivent tous dans des villes comme ça?"

"Hmm... laisse-moi trouver mes lunettes de soleil: les rayons m'agacent."

Ses mains recherchent quelque chose dans une boîte juste à côté de lui; il y sort une paire de lunettes de soleil et les ajuste au-dessus de son nez.

"Bon, sois pas à fond sur les stéréotypes: pas tous les êtres humains vivent dans des villes comme ça. J'suis sûr que certains vivent dans les montagnes_j'ai vu un type quitter une maison pas loin de là_ ou dans les forêts. J'peux pas te dire s'ils ont tous ce truc de plannifer tout mais je suppose que ça dépend des traditions et des individus."

"Tu penses?" Je fronce les sourcils, et joue avec mes doigts, toujours aussi intriguée par la question.

"Ouaip, et puis au pire j'peux te dire qu'il y a des ptizêtres qui vivent dans des villes comme ça de nos jours_même s'ils ne sont pas beaucoup. J'ai même entendu dire que certains avaient même trouvé un boulot au sein de cette société humaine et qu'ils avaient essayé de l'intégrer. On n'est pas beaucoup sur cette Terre, mais va dans la Croisée des Rêves, et tu verras comment ce monde est encore plus magique qu'ici."

"Magique? La Croisée des Rêves?"

Ce nom m'a paru familier, mais si mystérieux en même temps...

"T'as jamais entendu parlé de cet endroit? C'est là où les ptizêtres ont d'abord existé..."

J'en ai entendu parler...

"Maman m'en avait parlé... mais je n'ai jamais su de quel genre de lieu il s'agissait..."

"Là-bas... les ptizêtres ont des pouvoirs magiques. Tu sais c'est quoi la magie, non? Ici, on a la technologie mais là-bas, leur culture est basée sur les pouvoirs de la magie... ils grandissent dans ce genre de milieu, et ils apprennent comment fonctionne la magie avec le temps."

La magie? Est-ce que la magie est meilleure que la technologie? Mais attends, certains pourraient préférer la technologie et d'autres la magie... ou bien peut-être que la magie existe dans un monde et non dans un autre? Je ne savais pas que les ptizêtres pouvaient être des magiciens...J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose dans ma vie... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien quelque chose à découvrir. Je n'ai jamais appris la magie... jamais... Maman me disait que les ptizêtres étaient de grands sages qui connaissaient les secrets de l'univers. Est-ce lié?

"Tu sais... dans la Croisée des Rêves, ils parlent ni français ni anglais, ou je n'sais c'que tu trouves dans cette planète... Ils parlent ptizêtrin..."

Il fixe toujours l'avant de la route.

J'ai appris cette langue... Je dois supposer qu'il s'agit d'une idiome qui s'apprend de génération en génération. Cependant, une autre question me traverse l'esprit...

"Est-ce que les animaux là-bas sont les mêmes qu'ici?"

"Hmmm..."

Matt introduit de nouveau sa main droite dans la boîte avant d'y extraire un paquet de chips.

"Eh bien... Koena, je devrais te dire que les êtres là-bas sont assez différents de ceux d'ici. Y'a plein de bêtes que tu trouves ici qui ne ressemblent pas à ceux de là-bas et qui ont des capacités distinctes; t'as les electoons et les protoons, par exemple, et des trucs et des trucs..."

"Est-ce qu'ils connaissent des célébrités humaines et ont une certaine culture de la Terre?"

Il baille et semble dessiner sur son visage une expression entêtée.

"Je suppose... tu connais Rayman, Koena? Si tu connais pas, je t'étripe une fois arrivés devant le château."

"Rayman? Bien sûr que je le connais... c'est le mec qui a sauvé le monde de la Croisée des Rêves _je crois_ à plusieurs reprises... mh... grâce aux jeux-vidéo et aux pubs."

"Ok, t'es épargnée. Michel Ancel a déjà rencontré ce type et a, depuis, beaucoup parlé de lui ici en le représentant dans ses oeuvres. Maintenant, il est super connu..."

Je pense à ce château... à quoi ressemble t-il? Apparemment, j'y étais allée quand j'étais un bébé mais bien sûr, je ne m'en souviens plus... Je devais assister à la cérémonie du nouveau roi... si aujourd'hui j'ai 18ans, je devais avoir 2ans quand j'y étais.

Matt me sourit sournoisement.

"Tu trouves pas la reine des Camorous sexy?"

Je trouve cette interruption assez soudaine. Il y a plusieurs peuples de ptizêtres sur cette Terre... nous sommes les Fetchus, et les Camorous forment une autre communauté. J'ignore si dans la Croisée des Rêves, ce système de tribus est identique, mais tous ce que je peux dire c'est que chaque monarque de chaque tribu (ou communauté, appelez ça comme vous voulez) fait partie du même royaume: le Royaume des Ptizêtres, et qu'il y règne parmi les autres souverains, ce qui revient à dire que le pouvoir est en quelque sorte partagé.

"Ne me fixe pas comme ça avec ce sourire: regarde la route, ou on aura un accident."

"Je m'en bats les couilles, je sais comment conduire: réponds."

Tout en gardant ce sourire malicieux, il retourne son regard vers l'autoroute pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompe pas de direction.

"Eh bien, vieux, je pense qu'elle ressemble à une barbie... c'est son stéréotype, en tout cas."

"Hé, t'utilises quand même une référence humaine pour une ptizêtre! J'la trouve tellement sexy; j'voudrais trop être le roi: t'imagines comment j'pourrais m'approcher d'elle? Ouaah... le rêve... le rêve...mais tu peux pas savoir comment c'est de désirer autant ce genre de femelle, parc'que t'es une femelle..."

C'est lui, après tout...

"... mais tu n'as pas l'air d'une femelle."

"Je n'ai pas l'air d'une femelle? Et... comment ça? A quoi devrait ressembler une femelle pour toi, alors?"

"Bah... une femelle ça porte une perruque, des vêtements féminins traditonnellement... et ça met du mascara: ça la rend attirante."

Aucune de ses notions ne m'interpelle vraiment. Je ne ressens toutefois aucune rancune envers lui... Est-ce peut-être le pur fantasme culturel? Mon regard s'abaisse sur mes pieds avant de lui répondre franchement.

"Matt, il s'agit de quelque chose de culturel qui est né au sein de cette culture humaine; par exemple, le rose est la couleur typiquement féminine... d'après la société! Mais on pourrait éventuellement inverser le processus en accordant le bleu aux femmes et le rose aux hommes..."

"Mais tu ne ressembles pas à une femelle... tu ressembles à un ptizêtre tout à fait normal..."

"Les femelles ne sont-elles pas des ptizêtres normaux?"

Il demeure silencieux et ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de suivre le modèle féminin pour être un sujet féminin. La nature ne nous a pas donné autant de différences, à la fin... c'est juste la société d'ici qui s'est résolue à ajouter la différence et à la qualifier d' "attirante".

J'entends des bruits de grignotage. Je perçois des miettes sur le pantalon du conducteur. Puis il se procure une canette de coca avant de l'amener à sa bouche...

"Oh, merde! Bordel de merde! Putain, ma chemise blanche! Ma chemise! Merde ! Comment j'vais faire? Putain! Ma chemiiiiise! MA CHEMISE! T'ENTENDS? ET COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE? COMMENT? MA CHEMISE! J'AI RENVERSÉ DU COCA PARTOUT SUR MA CHEMISE!"

Il ouvre la vitre, et balance la canette par-dessus bord, avant de s'arrêter dans une station-service.

"Calme-toi... On va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça..."

Il respire profondément et glisse ses mains sur son visage.

"Koeena... J'ai passé genre une demi-heure pour me préparer pour cette cérémonie..."

"Tu devrais voir ton pantalon, Matt."

"Qu'est-c'que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Nooon! PUTAIN!"

"Calme-toi, calme-toi..."

Il frappe ses poings contre ses cuisses.

"Une demi-heure... pour... cette... cérémonie... imagine, imagine... si en face de tous ces gens... Je me montre AVEC UNE PUTAIN DE GROSSE TACHE BRUNE PARTOUT SUR MA CHEMISE ET MON PANTALON! ILS VONT CROIRE QUE JE ME SUIS CHIÉ DESSUS!"

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux, un peu effrayée par cette réaction brutale. J'envisage même de m'éloigner pour assurer ma sécurité... Il me remarque.

"Ouf..."

Il reprend de nouveau son souffle et essuie la sueur qui s'écoule sur son nez.

"Ok... Ouuuuf... Désolé... Je n'voulais pas te terroriser comme ça. Ahem... J'voulais juste... me défouler... juste un peu..."

Il quitte la voiture et s'en va quelque part... avec toute cette tache brune sur sa chemise blanche et sur son pantalon couleur crème. Quelques yeux se tournent vers sa direction entre-temps.

J'allonge ma tête contre la portière de la voiture et ferme les yeux: c'est sombre, le monde n'existe plus autour... je suis un peu fatiguée, et je veux juste en finir vite avec cette journée pour me jeter sur le lit et me rendormir. Mon lit... mon coussin... et sa douceur... et cette couette sur moi, avec cette chaleur qui me voue cette sensation de sécurité et de confort. Le lit est mon lieu divin, et je lui suis fiancée jusqu'au doigt.

J'aimerais être ailleurs... ou bien peut-être sur un hammac... avec le soleil... le son des vagues et personne d'autre... peut-être un peu de musique... de la nourriture éventuellement... le rêve typique, quoi... le truc typique dont tout le monde a déjà rêvé au moins une fois...

"Ok, j'suis de retour."

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, toujours sonnée par ce court repos...

"Tu vois? Dans les autoroutes ptizêtrins ils ont des boutiques et des vêtements de rechange! C'est géniaal!"

Après cette station, je remarque la différence de paysage: nous sommes en train de gravir une montagne, et je perçois autour de la route des trucs qui ressemblent à des petites lampes... Je dois supposer qu'elles sont éteintes étant donné qu'il fait jour.

Mon attention se tourne également vers les barres qui ont une drôle d'architecture: leurs formes sont plus ou moins irrégulières et donnent de l'originalité à l'endroit: certaines forment même des sortes de ponts fins transparents au-dessus de la route.

"Regarde là-bas."

C'est le château? C'est le château! Ca a vraiment l'air énorme: Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une demeure aussi immense? On dirait que le château est une ville! Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent... Je suis fascinée par cette découverte. Et nous nous approchons de cette beauté promise à mes yeux.

Le château, qui doit désormais se trouver à environ un kilomètre de nous, me laisse percevoir sa face avant extérieure: on dirait que le mur est d'un violet brillant et que ses toits sont du même vert que ma tunique de Grand-Mini. Même si ma description ne semble pas très claire_vu que je n'arrive pas trop à décrire ce que je vois en fait_ je vais juste vous laisser savoir qu'il ne s'agit aucunement du style de château traditionnel qu'on a l'habitude de voir ici.

* * *

"On est arrivés."

Je sors de la voiture et me sens d'emblée intimidée par la taille du monstre: quelques têtes de ptizêtres en or sont dessinés sur les murs parmi d'autres formes que je ne parviens à définir.

Le sol est d'un blanc scintillant comme la glace, et je remarque à quel point nous sommes en hauteur au-dessus de la montagne... c'est comme si le pouvoir assujettissait le paysage en-dessous. L'un des détails m'interpelle cependant davantage: nous sommes isolés du reste du monde par tous ces nuages qui mettent en évidence l'altitude dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Deux gardes, aussi dans leur tenue de Grand-Minis, nous dévisagent d'un regard neutre.

La porte en face de nous est gigantesque: Matt trouve une autre, plus petite, qu'il ouvre et m'invite à passer avec lui. Je le suis.

"Alors? Tu trouves cet endroit comment? Sympa, pas vrai?"

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux: en réalité, c'est davantage surprenant lorsqu'on se trouve à l'intérieur... à l'intérieur de cette immensité. Tous les ptizêtres que je vois dans la salle sont habillés en Grand-Minis. Il y a beaucoup de bruit ici... tout le monde parle.

Matt me prend la main.

"Suis-moi."

La marche doit être longue... aussi longue que la salle l'est en fait. Nous nous approchons du trône, nous sommes juste en face de la scène sur laquelle se trouve le trône.

"Ok, assieds-toi là, je te présente à la famille: voici Koena qui vient juste de faire ses 18ans."

Tout le monde me sourit et me fait un signe de la main pour me saluer. Ils sont très nombreux: et contrairement au reste des gens qui ont décidé de venir pour seulement être présents à la cérémonie, pas tous sont vêtus de la tenue traditionnelle. Je reconnais certains d'entre eux tout de même: et parmi eux, ma tante Liany et mon oncle Martino qui sont tout naturellement les parents de Matt. Maman vient juste d'arriver quelques secondes plus tard_où était-elle donc?_ et m'embrasse la joue gauche.

"Tu m'as manquée, mon enfant. Je t'aime. Je suis ravie de t'avoir avec nous. Papa est un peu occupé avec son travail, et tu le sais, donc il ne pourra pas venir..."

"Hmm... quand est-ce que la cérémonie commence, au fait?" Je demande impatiemment.

Maman me caresse le nez.

"Dans à peu près cinq minutes, je pense. Tu es nerveuse?"

"Je ne sais pas... C'est la première fois pour moi... mais pas pour toi, cependant."

Elle me sourit, et me prend la main (bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main?) avant de l'embrasser.

"Hmm... J'en ai rêvé toute ma vie... J'aimerais tellement être le roi!"

Je regarde Matt qui est tout excité, visiblement.

"Tu t'attends à quoi avec ce statut?" que je demande curieusement.

"L'argent, le cash, le cash! Les meufs! Le confort! La bouffe! Oh ouais, bouffie! Hahaha, j'dec."

Mon index se résoud à gratter mon front, puis je ris bêtement en me tournant vers lui. Quel genre de roi serait-il, lui? Je me le demande... Je dois penser qu'il n'est pas sérieux et qu'il est probablement aussi nerveux que moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait un si mauvais roi, cela dit... même s'il peut par moments avoir des réactions singulières, il a toujours le sens de la responsabilité... quand je pense à tout ce temps passé avec lui: il a été comme un grand frère pour moi, voire un père... il m'a gardée dans cette maison, a pris soin de moi... et comment est-ce que ça serait sans lui à la maison? Qu'en serait-il si jamais il devenait le roi? Je serais si seule, et confrontée à moi-même... Je devrais me débrouiller seule, sans lui... J'adore la solitude, mais comment est-ce que ça serait sans plus personne? Tous les jours? Et qu'en adviendrait-il de ce sentiment de protection dont j'ai toujours bénéficié? Et de cette présence lorsque je me sentais mal ou lorsque je m'ennuyais? Pourtant, quelque chose est sûr: je vais devoir faire face à ce problème un jour ou l'autre.

"Bonjour, tout le monde."

Un silence s'installe dans la salle.

"Je suis ravi de voir qu'autant de gens sont réunis parmi nous, aujourd'hui. Je suis ravi de voir à quel point cette cérémonie vous tient à coeur."

Qui est ce vieil homme?

"Je suis si heureux quand je revois ces huit années parmi ces formidables sept monarques, que vous pouvez voir juste derrière moi."

De façon synchrone, les sept individus s'écartent de manière à être davantage perceptibles par le public: tout le monde applaudit. Je m'efforce à suivre le mouvement.

"C'est Teensette! Regarde celle avec les habilles roses!" Matt s'agrippe à ma tunique et se met à sauter avec excitation. Je la remarque_ce qui s'avère réciproque, et reçois un sourire de sa part.

Je dois constater que les huit ptizêtres en face du trône sont les huit monarques du royaume. Ils se penchent tous, avant que le bruit à l'intérieur du château se fasse encore plus entendre. Je me sens perdue, et en quelque sorte confuse par toutes ces découvertes en même temps: tous ce bruit, tous ces lieux, toutes ces personnes importantes autour de moi: ce flux d'informations simultané crée une sensation de débordément en moi alors que je me sens complètement emportée par les évènements.

"Hm, hm. Je suis ravi d'avoir ici une audience de fort bon tempéremment..."

Le silence revient; après nous avoir laissé un sourire, le ton de sa voix retrouve sa tranquillité précédente.

"Eh bien... comme vous le savez tous, il est temps aujourd'hui pour moi de céder ma place à un prochain. Je ne regrette aucune de ces huit dernière années. Je ne regrette point tout ce temps passé avec ces huit admirables monarques que j'ai appris alors à connaître. J'espère que le futur élu va apprendre, tout comme moi, à apprécier cette présence parmi eux. J'espère qu'il saura se montrer assez prudent avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs dont il devra faire bon usage pour guider ce peuple merveilleux de ptizêtres. Je lui voue le meilleur de mes voeux en vue de réaliser nos rêves et de se familiariser avec ce nouvel environnement qui lui a été offert. Il régnera sur le peuple des Fetchus, mais en tant que membre parmi les rois du Royaume des Ptizêtres, son devoir sera également d'aider ses camarades afin de s'assurer que le monde ptizêtrin garde sa paix et sa sérénité. Certaines de leurs décisions seront communes, et importantes pour notre futur. Vous savez, pour moi il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape dans ma vie: j'ai vu ce peuple grandir, je l'ai vu changer, j'ai vu son histoire, et je ne cesse d'être fasciné par toutes ces choses que nous avons réussi à bâtir ensemble et à accomplir."

A l'entendre, cet homme semble sincère et très serein... Je note même une marque d'admiration sur certains visages.

"Et en ce qui concerne ce nouveau départ, j'aimerais faire en sorte que le futur roi sache que si toutefois un quelconque problème relatant de ses décisions ou de son adaptation l'importune, je serai toujours là pour l'assister, tout comme ses camardes au passage."

Tout le monde applaudit encore avec enthousiasme.

Mon cousin me tape l'épaule.

"Tu sais c'est qui ce vieux?"

Je lui renvoie une réponse négative d'un signe de tête.

"C'est un autre de nos oncles. Il est assez vieux, aujourd'hui; il avait l'habitude de jouer avec nous quand on était plus jeunes."

Je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons plus interagi avec lui, depuis alors... Est-ce le statut de roi qui empêche de voir la famille? Ou y a t-il eu un problème qui l'a empêché de nous voir?

* * *

**PDV de Matt**

Koena a l'air perplexe; elle a l'air de ne rien comprendre sur c'qui est en train de s'passer.

Pfff, J'me demande pourquoi ses parents ne l'ont pas amenée à la cérémonie il y a 8ans. Qu'est-ce qui les avait empêchés de le faire? Ils avaient la flemme? C'est marrant de voir sa réaction: elle est en train de scanner la salle avec ses yeux confus.

Si j'deviens pas le roi, j'pense que je vais juste quitter la salle pour fumer un peu. Je n'ai pas fumé depuis 10h du mat... et si je deviens le roi, j'vais quand même fumer de toute façon...

Deux Grand-Minis viennent avec la couronne au-dessus d'un oreiller vert et s'assoient. Ils discutent et disent quelques conneries que personne ne peut comprendre: ils ne font que rigoler entre eux, mais je ne vois aucune discrétion en ça.

Ouais, la scène n'est pas seulement un endroit où le roi s'assied pour parler avec son peuple; c'est aussi un endroit où ils font des spectacles pour divertir les visiteurs. C'est pourquoi il y a des rideaux immenses derrière.

J'me demande y'a quoi derrière cette partie du château: apparemment c'est là où les rois habitent ensemble; ça doit être spacieux, et probablement confortable...

Teensette? Elle parle avec l'ancien roi des Fetchus. Elle lui dit quoi? Elle quitte la scène et disparaît dans les coulisses. Hé, il s'est passé quoi? Ne m'dis pas que je n'aurai plus l'opportunité de la voir comme ça en vrai pour un bon moment?! C'est douloureux pour mon coeur!

De toute manière, c'est pas perdu; on va voir qui va être choisi parmi tous ces membres de la famille_qui sont vachement nombreux, putain_ pour être le roi, et avoir la possibilité de vivre dans ce meeerveilleux château, et enfin d'approcher la reine, qui est juste la beauté divine du monde.

Le vieux gars sourit comme s'il était défoncé, et apporte le fameux miroir de glace que tout l'monde connaît _sauf Koena qui est en train de me zieuter, elle recherche sûrement une réponse_; mais j'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer, car elle va comprendre assez vite.

Le miroir commence à s'illuminer et à répandre cette couleur arc-en-ciel partout dans la salle; je jette un coup d'oeil vers ma cousine qui m'a l'air interloquée.

L'objet perd progressivement sa luminosité, pour enfin projeter une silhouette qui commence à s'dessiner.

C'est moi? Je remarque que les formes du ptizêtre représenté ne nous laisse pas voir de vêtements blancs comme les miens donc ça n'peut pas être moi. La personne porte sa tenue de Grand-Mini, et je recherche déjà dans ma famille qui est habillé comme ça. J'peux pas les compter, parc'qu'ils sont beaucoup, donc j'suppose qu'on va devoir attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir une image plus claire du représenté.

J'me sens déjà vachement déçu en voyant que celui qui va être choisi est quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sens que j'ai perdu mon temps en venant ici, et que mes chances de construire une nouvelle relation avec Teensette viennent de s'envoler. J'l'ai déjà vue disparaître de la scène, et maintenant mon rêve coule entre mes doigts comme un sable s'échappant.

La cérémonie ne m'intéresse plus, mais j'examine toujours avec curiosité la silhouette qui s'affiche: celui qui est représenté porte un pendentif; c'est qui? Mon regard va de droite à gauche. J'abandonne vite ma r'cherche; Koena semble inquiète pour une raison qui m'échappe, et me fixe sans dire un mot.

Sa main droite joint le dessus de sa poitrine, puis attrape quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à voir. Elle ouvre sa main et m'laisse découvrir une forme scintillante; mon regard se tourne vit'fait vers le miroir avant d'associer les deux formes de bijoux.

"Bien, j'invite le nouveau roi à rejoindre la scène maintenant, et à nous faire part de son discours."

Après avoir reçu un câlin de la part de sa mère, elle abaisse le regard et grimpe les escaliers nerveusement. Elle rejoint maladroitement l'ancien monarque, ses bras derrière le dos.

"Sire, vous êtes le nouveau roi de cette communauté, parmi les autres souverains du Royaume des Ptizêtres. Nous vous prions de vous asseoir sur votre trône, et de nous partager vos meilleurs veux."

* * *

**PDV de Koena**

"Sire?" Ils ne connaissent rien au sujet de mon sexe?

Je me sens un peu intriguée par cette expérience incongrue, mais aussi amusée: ça fait tout drôle d'être perçue comme un roi, et non comme une reine.

Je regarde toute cette immensité de gens; qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur raconter? Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit actuellement... Matt devait avoir raison quand il disait qu'il fallait prendre des notes pour ne pas venir sans voix. Je me sens intimidée par tous ces regards qui me dévisagent; je me sens si nerveuse, et je repense à ce matin: il y a quelques heures, j'étais encore dans mon lit, en train de rêver, en tant que citoyenne normale, et maintenant, je suis là, en face de ce public, complètement déconcertée. S'agit-il d'un rêve? Ou même d'un cauchemar? Ça m'a l'air bien réel, tout de même. Mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de trembler de confusion, je me sens paralysée par mon propre effroi.

Le trône est confortable, cela dit, et cette vue en hauteur donnée sur la salle souligne une sorte d'autorité, un pouvoir sur le décor et ce public: je parviens clairement à voir la foule dans sa totalité.

Ce silence est le reflet de l'attente de mes interlocuteurs. Même ce vieil homme, et les six autres monarques m'examinent du regard, avec un léger sourire qui semble m'inviter à m'exprimer. Je me fais violence.

"Euh... eh bien... bonjour, tout le monde... je suppose, mh... je suppose que je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes aussi nombreux, et de voir que vous êtes tous de bonne humeur."

Matt croise ses bras, et me regarde intensément tout en divulguant ouvertement une expression sérieuse sur son visage. J'ai peur de dire quelque chose de mal, et je ressens déjà le point handicapant de ma timidité. J'ai vraiment chaud, et je suis au point de transpirer à ce stade... Mais je dois trouver quelque chose à dire, et vite!

"Je dois dire que quand je vous vois, je stres.." Oh, merde, un lapsus... "...suis très satisfait, et j'espère qu'on accomplira beaucoup de choses ensemble... Bien sûr, j'aurai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à cette situation, mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour... pour... pour donner le mieux que je peux... et pour... euh... pour donner à ce monde beaucoup de bonheur et un sourire qui lui sera ineffaçable."

Le silence ne cesse de régner sur la salle: je dois me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. Mes doigts jouent entre eux.

"En tout cas... en tout cas... je suis conscient de mes responsabilités, et du fait que ce pouvoir n'est aucunement quelque chose d'anodin. Ensemble, je suis sûr que nous bâtirons un nouveau futur avec beaucoup de force et de promesses."

J'ignore si je ferais mieux de me lever, mais après quelques secondes, le public se remet à applaudir.

Les deux ptizêtres qui ont amené la couronne il y a quelques minutes, la saisissent de nouveau et s'approchent de moi. Ces secondes me sont relativement longues: une seconde... deux secondes... trois secondes... trois secondes et demi... quatre secondes...

Je les vois debout autour de moi, puis je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma tête. Ils me tiennent les bras et me lèvent; Je décide de m'approcher de l'audience, et de me baisser pour la saluer. J'entends quelque chose heurter le sol; des yeux se fixent sur moi, ce qui me fait presque rougir. Je reprends la couronne et la repose sur ma tête.

Je salue tout de même la foule de la main, et reçois de nouveau un surgissement d'applaudissements. Des gens lancent des genres de confettis. Des ptizêtres arrivent avec des trompettes et jouent de la musique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire? Est-ce que je devrais bouger et quitter la scène, ou est-ce que je ferais mieux de rester ici sans rien faire comme un mannequin? Le bruit me brise les tympans.

Matt me fait un signe de la main gauche pour que j'approche. Je redescends les escaliers.

"Eh bien, Koena, t'aurais pu dire mieux."

Je fronce les sourcils et place mes mains contre mes hanches.

"En tout cas... t'es mimi avec cette couronne; prends soin de ça, c'est fait en or... et hmm... pssst: si jamais tu vois Teensette rôder dans les parages, n'oublie pas de parler de moi dans certaines de tes conversations, kay?"

Je lui adresse un sourire, mais un détail me trotte tout de même dans la tête:

"Hmm... Matt... merci pour ces deux ans passés avec moi. Tu viendras me voir?"

"De rien. T'es une membre de la famille, pas vrai? Hm... j'pense que je vais revenir pour te rapporter des trucs que t'as laissé à la maison... si t'as besoin de quoi qu'ce soit, tu sais comment me contacter, hein?"

J'approuve de la tête, et l'enlace, avant de retourner sur scène puis de partir dans les coulisses, après avoir fermé soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

Je vois un long couloir en face, avec quatre portes. La voix de l'ancien roi m'appelle et se rapproche:

"Hé, attendez, Koena. Vous êtes mon neveu... Je suis content de voir comment vous avez grandi après ces quinze dernières années. "

Ses yeux brillent de joie; il me prend soudainement dans ses bras.

"Vous avez 18ans, maintenant, pas vrai? Ah, vous devenez un homme! Je suis ravi de voir que le miroir vous a choisi. Vous allez découvrir à quoi ressemble le pouvoir royal. Au fait, ce soir nous allons faire une fête pour célébrer votre couronnement: il y aura beaucoup de musique et de feux d'artifice. Demain, je vous ferai visiter le château, et je vous présenterai éventuellement le portail de la Croisée des Rêves duquel vous êtes désormais le gardien terrestre, avec les sept autres monarques."


	3. Chapitre 3: Bienvenue!

Minuit, et je commence déjà à rédiger le 3ème chapitre... en français pour changer! Donc la traduction en anglais sera publiée plus tard.

On va dire que j'ai été inspirée entre-temps... même si cela dit j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir foiré mes chapitres précédents (qu'en pensez-vous?). J'espère toutefois que celui-ci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**-Chapitre III: Bienvenue! -**

Il a bien dit "neveu"? Comme c'est curieux de la part d'un oncle qui m'a connue depuis ma plus tendre enfance... C'est même étrange. Ce qui m'a également interpellée c'est le fait qu'il m'ait vouvoyée: est-ce que vous vouvoyez votre neveu ou votre nièce, vous? Ca m'a paru distant, tel un inconnu qui me connaissait superficiellement...

Peut-être qu'au fond c'est ça d'être roi: être plus distant de ses proches. Je me demande comment mes relations avec Matt et mes parents vont donc évoluer... me traiteront-ils toujours de la même sorte, ou se mettront-ils eux aussi à me vouvoyer, voire à me masculiniser?

Avant de sortir, Matt n'a aucunement changé son attitude envers moi, donc au fond je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter pour lui; ceci dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec Maman... elle était déjà partie. Elle devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à faire... j'aurais parfois voulu la voir plus souvent.

J'interromps mes pensées pour examiner les quatre portes en face de moi. Tout à droite, il y a une petite porte grise: peut-être qu'il s'agit seulement d'un espace où l'on range des choses à l'intérieur... et il y a également cette grande porte au milieu, entourée de deux portes jumelles avec des reliefs dessus.

Le plus intéressant serait donc d'ouvrir la principale, puisqu'elle me semble plutôt imposante et envieuse d'être franchie. On ne m'a rien dit sur la demeure encore: je ne fais que découvrir par moi-même, et je ne sais même pas si je dois me rendre dans un lieu spécifique ou non. D'ailleurs... est-ce que j'ai bien fait de quitter la scène?

Passant mon chemin, je découvre une autre salle gigantesque avec cette fois des murs miroirs. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça?

"Bonjour."

De loin, l'un des sept monarques descend un petit escalier pour me rejoindre.

"Je ne savais pas que t'allais quitter la scène si vite. T'étais si pressé que ça? dit-il en lançant un soupir rieur. En tout cas moi c'est Léo, et toi?"

"Koena. Je découvre un peu les lieux..."

Il me sourit alors et m'invite à prendre la sortie de cet espace majestueux pour bientôt nous retrouver dans un couloir longé par un tapis rouge aux bordures dorées. Tout autour, quelques portes s'ajoutent éventuellement au décor.

"Ce sont les chambres des serviteurs, en plus de la salle de bain, du placard..."

"Ah bon? Ils sont logés dans le château eux aussi?"

"Mouais... ils habitent ici, avec de bonnes conditions dans l'ensemble. Mais ils doivent toutefois respecter des règles, et ne pas profiter de ce luxe pour faire les fénéants; ils ont du travail tout de même, et des horaires précises..."

Je m'intéresse à ses vêtements: il porte une tunique bleu marine avec de gros boutons dorés. Ses chaussures sont marron foncé et très simples...

"BOUGEZ-VOUS! J'AI LA CHIASSE!"

Un ptizêtre avec une couronne sur la tête court à vive allure de la direction du couloir que nous venons d'emprunter pour atteindre une porte en face avant d'y entrer précipitamment.

"Désolé, ça c'est Yannis."

Léo s'approche de la porte refermée.

"Tu vas tenir le coup?"

"Ouuufff... oui, merde, mes tripes..."

Des bruits douloureusement suggestifs se font entendre de là...

"T'as pas pensé à aller voir un médecin?"

"Non, non... ouf... non, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé pour des problèmes digestifs, le type m'a tellement appuyé sur l'estomac que c'est parti en geyser sur son visage..."

Pendant que j'assiste à ce dialogue entre Léo et Yannis, je décide de m'appuyer contre un mur, les bras croisés; je ressens comme un coup de barre m'envahir.

"Déjà que j'voulais même pas venir me présenter devant la scène, il a fallu que ça arrive au mauvais moment... Et ça ne veut même pas s'arrêter..."

"On doit peut-être avoir des médicaments contre ce type de problème..."

"J'sais pas, moi... J'veux juste que ça parte, sinon je passe la nuit ici, moi!"

"On n'a pas de médecin dans ce château non plus... T'es certain que..."

"Ah non, mais si y repose encore une fois une main sur mon ventre pour m'ausculter, c'est la mienne qui va finir sur sa tronche!"

"Hmm... tu veux que je t'attende?"

"Je viens de remarquer qu'y avait plus de papier... tu peux pas aller m'en chercher? J'peux pas utiliser la serviette de douche, moi..."

"D'accord, je repasserai pour t'en apporter."

Léo se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

"Bon, je te présente la salle à manger puis j'y vais... t'as faim?"

* * *

Nous entrons dans un salon dans lequel j'aperçois une très grande table, avec une sorte de petite cuisine à l'autre bout de la salle. Un ptizêtre, avec des cheveux verts en forme de palmier est visiblement en train de scruter le frigo.

Mon guide me tapote l'épaule avant de quitter la salle.

Un peu déstabilisée par cette solitude, je m'avance d'un pas hésitant vers le petit coin culinaire avant que l'individus, préoccupé par sa quête, tourne la tête.

"Oh, tiens, salut! Je... j'avais faim alors je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Enfin, mhh... bienvenue dans le château!"

Les mains jointes derrière le dos, je m'approche de plus près...

"Ah, merci... je m'appelle Koena."

"Koena? C'est sympa comme nom! Moi, c'est Jean. Hmm... dis-moi, t'as faim, toi aussi?"

"Non, non... ça va aller. Merci quand même."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sort un grand pavé de jambon et le pose sur la table, avant de s'emparer d'un couteau dans l'un des tiroirs situés près de l'évier.

"T'es sûr que t'en veux pas? Il est sorti tout frais de mon frigo!"

Je ne peux nier le fait que je commence un peu à saliver au vu de ce gros tas de viande qui m'interpelle. Il reprend ses dires:

"Tu sais, j'ai demandé d'acheter ce frigidaire et de construire un petit espace culinaire pour pouvoir se servir à volonté et donner une ambiance plus amicale au salon vu que l'autre cuisine est plutôt réservée aux cuisiniers du château qui préparent les mets."

Mon camarade se coupe une tranche qu'il dévore à pleine dent par la suite.

J'avance timidement ma main vers l'instrument de cuisine; voyant l'absence de réaction de la part de l'homme à la perruque verdoyante, je m'obstine à me prendre un morceau également.

"Alors... c'est bon?"

J'acquiesce de la tête, tout en me concentrant sur ma nourriture. Il me tapote l'épaule amicalement avant de me frotter la tête d'un sourire plaisantin.

Amusée par sa tentative, je lui attrape la perruque et tire dessus pour la le lui enlever.

"Aaaïe, ouuuïe, ouïe! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me fait-il en posant ses mains contre son crâne.

"Je... bah, je plaisantais... je voulais juste retirer cette perruque, que je trouvais assez délirante avec sa couleur vert flashy..."

"Que... quoi? De quelle perruque tu parles?"

Ses yeux incompréhensifs tentent de me dévisager à la recherche d'une réponse...

"Ah, ce n'était donc pas une..."

Soudain, un claquement de porte se fait entendre derrière moi.

"Hola, los amis! Alol, qué vois-je? N'est-c'pas le nouveau?"

Je me retourne pour découvrir un autre camarade, vêtu d'un sombrero. Je le salue simplement en lui tendant un sourire léger.

"Jo m'appelle Juan! C_ó_mo va todo el mundo, ici?

"Je vais bien, lui réponds-je, merci bien."

"Attends, attends, attends... c'est quoi que t'as dans la bouche là?!" s'exclame Jean en s'approchant brutalement du nouveau venu.

"C'est dé la hoja de coca."

"De la feuille de coca? Non, mais retire-moi ça de là, toi! Tu sais que c'est interdit, ici!"

"Calmo, calmoo... il n'y a aucun ploblem..."

"Si, il y en a un! C'est que tu débarques avec tes drogues!"

"Mais quel est le ploblem? C'est même pas oune dlogue..."

"En France, c'en est une!"

Teensette fait à son tour son entrée dans la salle, en prenant soin de refermer délicatement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assied sur l'une des chaises de la table, tout en semblant intéressée par la conversation.

"Eh bah ce n'est pas oune ploblem. Tou sais que les plantes ont des veltous médiscinales."

"Tu vas me sortir quoi encore?"

"C'est Loméo Patti qui lo dit, en plus."

"C'est qui 'Loméo Patti'?" que je demande en interrompant leur débat.

Teensette s'incruste elle aussi dans la discussion...

"Mh, salut pour commencer. Roméo Patti c'est un gastro-entérologue assez réputé dans la Croisée des Rêves, avec ses deux confrères Otto Psi et Garata Ciatik."

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle après avoir laissé quelques secondes de silence s'installer, puis Jean reprend:

"Il va voir, ton Roméo Patti, j'en fais quoi de ses plantes, moi!"

"Mais je palis qu'il est sympa. J'ilais même le voil dans la Cloisée des Lèves."

"Hahaha, bah tu sais quoi? Je vais aller le voir aussi et on va s'expliquer, quand on aura le temps. Pari?"

"Pali."

Les deux rivaux se serrent la main, avant de se séparer et de se vouer à leurs préoccupations: Jean rejoint de nouveau le frigo, tandis que Juan s'en va visiblement fumer quelque chose.

"Koena, c'est ça?" me demande Teensette d'une voix douce.

"Euh, oui, comment le savez-vous?"

"Pas la peine de me vouvoyer: tutoie-nous, puisqu'on gouverne tous ensemble désormais. Et pour te répondre, eh bien, j'ai croisé ton oncle qui m'a un peu parlé de toi, alors voilà... En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas vite t'habituer un peu à l'ambiance du château: je te rassure, tu n'auras pas à prendre tout de suite des décisions. Tiens, au passage, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Yannis?"

"Euh, on va dire qu'il a quelques problèmes intestinaux... pourquoi donc?"

"Il doit faire un discours à son peuple dans trente minutes."

* * *

Me voici désormais dans une chambre relativement spacieuse avec Teensette.

"Elle te plaît?"

"Euh, eh bien... disons que c'est plus grand que ce que je pensais..."

"Vraiment? Ça te dérange?"

"Non, non, bien sûr que non... mais ça change de mes habitudes en fait... en plus je n'ai rien amené avec moi pour dormir, alors ça va être un peu embarrassant..."

"On a plein de choses à ta disposition, si tu veux! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça!"

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le lit avant de m'entourer les épaules de son bras droit. Pendant une seconde, je me demande alors ce que ses intentions pourraient bien contenir...

"Et... toi tu dors où?"

"Moi? Pas loin, pas loin. Je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre si tu veux."

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et c'est là où je ne saisis ni ce qu'elle pense, ni ce que je dois moi-même penser et faire à cet instant. Je crois que je commence à suer...

"Je vais t'avouer un truc: t'es mignon. Je ne te connais pas, mais je t'apprécie déjà."

Je la remercie timidement de ce compliment, même si au fond... je me sens mal à l'idée que mon identité sexuelle lui soit inconnue. Ceci dit, puisque j'incarne désormais ce rôle, il faut que je continue jusqu'au bout...

Elle se lève du lit tout en arrangeant sa robe rose qui a dû se froisser en s'asseyant.

"Euh, Teensette, dis-moi..."

"Oui, Koena?"

Je zieute ses cheveux bleu foncé un instant.

"Est-ce que tes cheveux... enfin... est-ce que les ptizêtres peuvent avoir de vrais cheveux?"

Vous connaissez ce sentiment lorsque la question veut sortir, elle sort, puis vous réalisez qu'elle pourrait être mal prise à la fin? C'est ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner vers moi.

"Hoho, quelle drôle de question! Hé bien, ma foi, oui... il y a des ptizêtres qui grandissent avec des cheveux. La couleur de la chevelure dépend évidemment de l'individus, mais aussi surprenant que ce soit, oui..."

J'hésite, mais je me lance quand même.

"Les tiens sont bien des vrais, n'est-ce pas?"

Teensette attrape alors sa chevelure fermement et... l'ôte de son crâne en moins de deux.

Mes yeux écarquillés ne voient plus la reine que le peuple ptizêtrin enviait jusqu'alors, mais un ptizêtre tout à fait normal, vêtu simplement d'une robe rose en forme de bustier.

"Ca te surprend à ce point? Allez, je vais t'avouer que tu fais partie des seuls à m'avoir vue comme ça. Et encore, je n'ai pas retiré mes rajouts de cils!"

Elle remet sa perruque et se penche à mon niveau... ce qui me donne une vue relativement accessible sur son décolleté.

"Bon, bon, bon. On va avoir le temps de se connaître mieux, toi et moi. On pourra passer du temps ensemble... donc si tu t'ennuies, tu pourras toujours passer dans ma chambre. En attendant, moi je dois me préparer pour ta petite fête, vu que tu viens d'être couronné."

Elle se relève, me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va l'air de rien...

oOo

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Petites questions avant d'écrire ces 3 chapitres qui me sont venues de façon relativement récurrente:

Pourquoi est-ce que certains ptizêtres ont des cheveux et d'autres non? Portent-ils des perruques? Y'en a t-il qui en ont et d'autres qui n'en ont pas ou bien ont-ils tous des cheveux mais se les rasent-ils traditionnellement?

A quoi ressemblent les pieds des ptizêtres concrètement? Quand je regarde les graphiques de Rayman Origins, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas d'orteil... mais quand je regarde les pieds de Garata Ciatik dans Rayman 3, je vois qu'il porte des tongs qui séparent deux bosses.

Bon, et puis, surtout, eux qui se ressemblent tous, sont-ils tous des mâles ou bien y'a t-il éventuellement des femelles parmi eux (hormis évidemment la reine des ptizêtres _appelée Teensette en anglais, d'où le nom dans la fanfic_ qui répond bien au stéréotype féminin avec les cheveux, les cils, la robe rose...)

Voilà, voilà.

En tout cas, j'espère que malgré le fait que ce chapitre n'eût pas été très long, il vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture! :)


End file.
